


Blanket

by amuk



Series: Rite of Passage [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Partnership, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain is cold in their small shelter. Unlike Sasuke, Sakura doesn't have the luxury of a thick, fur coat and as to make do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: July 10th // Thunder

She can’t see anything beyond the thick curtain of rain. Bright flashes of lightning illuminate the cave she is in at intervals, and what she sees depresses her.

 

It’s just a little more than an overhang, the back of the cave far enough that the rain doesn’t hit her, but not enough that she can keep away from the cold winds. A roar of thunder issues behind her and Sakura scurries quickly to the back of the cave, intent on keeping away from the storm.

 

“We’ll have to wait,” Sasuke growls impatiently, his nose barely poking out of the entrance. He sits there for a while, observing the rain, and she takes that time to change into something dry.

 

Wolf or not, he is still male, and she doesn’t want to hear his snickers at her body. She can tell by the way an ear is cocked her way that he already knows what she’s doing and she’s glad he has the decency to remain where he is.

 

“At least it’s dry in here,” she responds some time later, keeping her hair tied up so her shirt doesn’t get too wet. Pulling a small blanket out of her bag, she curls up in it and watches him. His head is tilted up, an ear remaining locked on her while the other listens elsewhere. She has come to get used to this, this rough kindness he shows her. It’s critical and it’s awkward, but it’s not as cold as she thought.

 

“You should come back here, it’s warmer.” He turns his head to see her. After a moment’s hesitation, he gets up and trots to her, settling in beside her. “Should I cover you?”

 

“I’m hot enough as it is.”

 

“I see.”

 

They sit there in silence for some time, the rain their constant companion. It lulls her to sleep.

 

When she wakes up later, she finds him curled next to her, his body warming her where her blanket could not. Stifling a smile, she closes her eyes once more.


End file.
